Aht
|image = Image:4WHfM.jpg |imagewidth = 300px |caption = 'SO CUTE *A*' |Row 1 title = Name: |Row 1 info = Aht |Row 2 title = Age: |Row 2 info = 9 |Row 3 title = Gender: |Row 3 info = Female |Row 4 title = Species: |Row 4 info = Satyros |Row 5 title = Canon: |Row 5 info = Radiant Historia |Row 6 title = Room Number: |Row 6 info = 2012 |Row 7 title = Death(s): |Row 7 info = 1 |Row 8 title = Punishment(s): |Row 8 info = 0 |Row 9 title = Journal: |Row 9 info = And I'll be so alone without you |Row 10 title = Mun: |Row 10 info = Sparky}} Information Pre-Game History Aht was born 9 years ago during a war between the countries, Alistel and Granorg. While the world around them was being swallowed by sand, Granorg and Alistel fought each other for control of the remaining fertile land. But Aht's people, the beastkind, had cut themselves off from the human world and lived neutrally in their homeland, Celestia. So Aht was raised oblivious to the war going on outside the barrier around her village. That is until she joined her Uncle, Vanoss's performing troupe. She began traveling the world with them, seeing and learning many things. She learned that perhaps her people weren't as oblivious as she had believed. The point of the troupe was to bring news from the outside world back to Celestia. The troupe was making their way through the Gran Plain on their way to Granorg when they were attacked by monsters! Oh noes! Aht's screams attracted a a trio of heroes, one dressed in red. That's when Aht met Stocke. And when Aht met Stocke, Everything Changed. Aht became immediately attached to Stocke, following him around and pretty much declaring she never wanted to leave him ever. During her time with Stocke, Aht demonstrated that she was an exceptional little girl. She explained, after having sent a dead person to heaven, that it was her job to do so, as a Shaman of Celestia, even though she is not fully aware that's who she is. Aht also demonstrated an exceptional skill with daggers and knives. Anyway, Aht traveled with Stocke and his party until they reached Granorg. And they went their separate ways. At least in this timeline. Once Stocke began meddling in the alternate timeline, he once again meets Aht, though under very different circumstances. He met her in her village in Celestia. She joined with him to keep him safe as they fended off the advancing Alistelian army. From then on, Aht's life was bound to Stocke's. She followed him through both timelines, helping him when he was captured, him helping her when SHE was captured, dying for him so he could win a tournament for their freedom, and eventually discovering his secret when they met the princess of Granorg, Eruca. She tried her best to protect Stocke, even going so far as to stray from her path as a Shaman. She kidnapped him and left him in a world of her own creation to save him. All of these events, however, were eventually corrected by Stocke when he used the White Chronicle, a book that allowed the wielder to travel back in time, to fix his mistakes. Their fight eventually leads them to an underground lab in Alistel. A power hungry politician named Hugo had become mad with Power and offered this power to Stocke. Stocke accepted and became so overwhelmed by it, it began draining his life force. Aht rushed off to save him, but was unable to save him. Instead she ended up in the Keep. Game History She doesn't care much either way about the Keep itself. But the people (Kevas in particular) she's really come to adore. Personality Aht is basically a typical 9 year old girl. Well as about as typical as a 9 year old human/goat hybrid battle loli can get. She's curious and carefree and just a generally happy little girl. She's very persistent, if not downright stubborn when it comes to things she believes in. She's also a little selfish, but that's expected of kids her age. During her time with Stocke (and if he makes certain decisions), Aht learns to take her responsibility as a Shaman very seriously and she does so from then on, since Vanoss worries she will stray from the path of a Shaman. Despite her age, Aht is very perceptive. She notices Teo and Lippti, Stocke's guides through Historia, when no one else can. That doesn't mean she necessarily understands what she's seeing or picking up on, but there is very little that goes over her head. She figures out very early on that Stocke and Eruca are brother and sister and realizes Stocke's soul is really Eruca's, something Stocke didn't find out until much later in the game. Speaking of Stocke, Aht is very, very, very protective of him. Her attachment to him and fondness of him is immediate and she often stubbornly refuses to leave his side. She keeps her knowledge of his past from him to keep him safe, as she does not want Stocke to become a sacrifice to stop the desertification. She would even go so far as to kidnap him and leave him in a world of her own creation to keep him safe from the "bad man chasing him." Aht is even willing to give her life for Stocke. A tournament in the desert country of Cygnus gives evidence of this. She gathers all of her life energy to pop the chi that would keep him from winning, at the cost of her own life (but that's only if Stocke doesn't decide to stop her). Right up until the end, Aht tries to keep the truth from Stocke, even in the face of the world's destruction. When he eventually learns the truth, Aht continues to fight for him and with him. Appearance Aht is a 9 year old Satyros girl. Which means she's a type of beastkind. Her torso is human, while her lower half is goat-like. She has two large horns, and teal hair, teal eyes. She wears a large cape which hides her tiny skirt and midriff baring shirt thing. She wears various jewelry in her hair and ears. And she has a tail! Abilities, Skills and Talents An ability called Mana Sight makes Aht very sensitive to other magical beings. She'll be able to tell who is magical and who isn't. This ability also allows her to see invisible things. As a Shaman, she bears a responsiblity to send souls to Heaven, but it's useless in the keep, since there's nowhere to send them to. Using her flute, she can lay magical traps and once stepped on will cause elemental damage. She's also a healer. She also a very skilled pickpocket and proficient in using daggers and throwing knives. And because she is a performer, she plays a flute and can dance. Limitations and Weaknesses Offensive magic has a steady drain on her. Any magic traps she lays will continue to drain her until they've been stepped on or until the spell dissolves. These spells will last only for a minute or two and will grow weaker as she does. Aht is also a healer and packs very powerful healing magic, however using it too frequently will make her ill. Casting the upper tier healing magic just once, will make her pass out. Relationships Castmates None in the Keep 8( Other Characters Kevas: ALL THE LOVE EVER. Srsly. You mess with him and you're gonna be dealing with a very angry Satyros. Ironhide: /STARRY EYES Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Radiant Historia